The Heist
by Symbotica
Summary: Jean Grey is a master thief, but when someone from the old gang, has given her away, she fights for her freedom, sanity, and true love.
1. Jean

The Heist  
  
Jean Grey was walking atop the Smithsonian Museum. This was it...what she lived for. She had loved her job up until a few weeks ago, when this big shot mobster had lost all of his crew to her. Although it was in self- defense, and he knew perfectly well it was in self-defense, he was unwilling to forgive her.  
  
3 Weeks Ago~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jean knew that she was good...and this job was going to prove it. The city of Morrison would never be the same.  
  
She knew that the cops were slowly trying to track her down...slowly because anyone who reported seeing her suddenly turned up with a case of short-term amnesia. How it happened no one knew, but they never expected that a young woman was responsible for what chaos had been happening.  
  
She had completed her biggest job ever...she had robbed 10 jewelry stores in a matter of 12 hours. But then something went wrong. As she was stashing her loot she came across two men wearing Armani suits and black hair that was completely slicked back. They told her, with a definite accent, that they were on to her and that if she knew what was good for her she would run and never enter their territory...  
  
It was no secret that the mafia owned everything from the jewelry stores she had just robbed to the hundreds of 7/11's up and down Fairview Blvd in the city of Morrison. They were lead by a very dangerous man named Ervorino, Erv for short.  
  
There was also another group, lead by Geno. He was just as dangerous and deadly as Erv. And as they were enemies, they were always feuding about what territory belonged to whom. In their world though, everything was for the taking and that included lives.  
  
So here she was, facing two overly large men and she smirked, and began to run as fast as she could. Unfortunately, not only was Erv onto her, but also Geno. She ran straight into 8 of his men. So this was it, her first big fight in a long time, and she sized everyone up... "Hmmm...they're not so tough..." she thought to herself. Then the fight began...everyone started for Jean as a whole and she began fending all of the men off with every technique she could remember from her former fighting days.  
  
Her rich burgundy hair flew everywhere and she was so much faster, that many of the men decided that it was better to stay on the ground then to get back up and face her. She had knocked all of them clean on their asses... but an all to familiar sound rang in her ears, sirens from a shit load of black and whites. That's when she began to panic, and took off like the wind.  
  
She'd been running for about 6 blocks when she decided to go to extreme measures. She couldn't fly; because that would give her away...then it came to her. She sent a psy blast so strong that it killed almost everyone involved, including, civilians by the dozens, 13 cops and 10 mobsters. Not to mention the destruction of 5 skyscrapers and 1 capital building.  
  
When she got home to her fifth floor flat, she plopped herself down on her cream colored micro-fiber couch and turned on the television. The devastation was all over the news, and on every other channel that she went to, all she saw were the pictures and videos of what she had done.  
  
She went to her spacious bathroom and began a warm bath. She had to admit it her life thrilled her. She was at the top of the long list of wanted men and women, and that was exhilarating.  
  
While the bath water was running she added some soothing bath crystals and began getting undressed. Apparent to some of the places on her body, she had led a very adventurous life. And tonight she had some newly formed bruises on her arms and legs.  
  
She couldn't complain though, no one could, or would catch them...her. She turned on the radio in her bathroom, and slowly stepped into the water. After a long day, this was the only way to calm her nerves and her spirit. She turned her attention to the radio, which incidentally was playing her favorite song... "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. She bobbed her head to the heavy rhythm, and listened closely to the sexy voice of Trent.  
  
All of a sudden her song was interrupted by something very disturbing. A radio announcer came on and said...  
  
"We apologize for the interruption...a new development just in regarding the devastating events today in Morrison, the death toll is now up to 150 dead and 20 wounded. Police and other authorities have had no leads on the perpetrator or perpetrators until now. A reliable source has told us that this is the work of a woman, most likely with any number of accomplices, age ranging from 20- 25, and has very distinguishing features, such as long red hair and bright green eyes. If you have any information regarding the criminal, the police department urges you to call the toll free number, which is 1-800-WANTED1. Once again, that number is 1-800-926-8331. Thank you. Now back to our scheduled broadcast day."  
  
By the time the announcement was finished, Jean was up and out of the tub, drying herself of, and cussing like a sailor.  
  
What was she going to do? Not very many people in Morrison had long red hair and bright green eyes. Who could she call? Who could she see? She began racking her brain trying to think of someone who already knew about her and could possibly help her. As a few names began appearing in her head, she thought of something. Any one of those men could be the "reliable source" that the radio had talked about.  
  
She went to the bedroom to put on her bathrobe, and began pacing the length of the room. "Reliable source, huh?" she said quietly to herself. Then she had an idea and got ready some paper and a pen...  
  
She wrote down a surprisingly long list of fellow fugitives she could go to, she began thinking about them and who amongst them would be the traitor. As there were 7 names, she could take her time and analyze each one.  
  
Tony "The Gun" Trujillo, he was a badass and kind of a ladies man. You know some women go for that...He could be the one, but the only trouble is that he had a lot of "baggage" that would send him to prison to serve a million life sentences. She put an 'x' by his name and went on to the next.  
  
Joseph "Joe Joe" Lewis, he was the trickster of the old group. He had done a few petty things in his life, enough to get him sent to prison for a long time, but nothing too extreme. Could he be the one? Then she had a flashback of when she was 18 and they did small jobs together. He was her best friend up until they all went their separate ways. She realized that even though they had had a thing going a long time ago, that there was no way. He would rather give himself up. She also gave him an 'x.'  
  
Mike "Archie" Archeletta, He was always the one who did the dirty work for the group. If there was a "bug" he would take care of them. He didn't talk much, even in those days, and kept to himself. It was doubtful that he could be the one.  
  
Edis "The Vulture" Allen, He was always joking around, and was definitely the comic relief of the group. He knew when to work though and was very "thorough" with his jobs. He also had a lot of "Baggage." Yet another 'x.'  
  
Freddy "Junior" Wallace, he was like his nickname said, the young one of the group. He screwed up all the time, but he learned fast. He always made up for his mistakes, even if he had to get a few others from the group to help him. "No way, he wouldn't mess up this bad."  
  
Teddy "The Brain" Shelby was definitely the Brain of the group. They would tell him what they wanted to do, and he would think up the plan and they would all execute it. All his jobs went perfect except for one, and that was to blame on the next guy on the list...  
  
She read his name with a familiar sour taste in her mouth... Johnny "The Wheel" Buschetta. He was the get away car driver in those days. He was the best driver out there. He really didn't get involved in the whole job, just the part where he got to drive. He was always sneaky even around his partners and they all had known that one day he would give one or all of them away. He had to be the one. Everyone else had done things in their past that was quote "evil." Except him. "Hmmm...it has to be Johnny."  
  
She glanced up at the clock and it was nearly 2 am. She hadn't realized that she had reminisced for so long. There was nothing that she could do tonight, but tomorrow his day would come. But there was still the problem of somebody recognizing her. That's when she decided that she would get the old group back together. They had always worked better as a group than individually. She hadn't heard from any of them in about 5 years, and any one of them could be dead, or worse, in prison.  
  
She walked slowly and methodically towards her room and to her dresser. She got out a pair of black satin sleep pants and a satin shirt to match. She had flannel sheets on her bed and she loved to wake up in the morning and feel her pajamas stick to her because of the static. She laid down and decided to listen to classical music to help her relax, and eventually fall asleep.  
  
Jean was walking down a very dark alley and she knew only one thing...that Johnny was somewhere down here. She had found him and she was preparing to kill him. Since Jean was a mutant she didn't need guns or weapons to fight her enemies...all she needed was her mind. She approached what looked to her like a dumpster and with her mind felt out if someone was behind it. Then it hit her. Sharp pain coursed through her entire body as the blood began to seep through her shirt. With her last ounce of strength she turned and saw him holding a gun that was smoking. Then she collapsed.  
  
The redhead awoke with a start and took a lot of deep breaths. She turned her head and looked down at the bright red letters of her alarm clock. It was now 4 am and she was wide-awake. The soft sound of classical music floated to her ears. It was soothing and made her realize that it was simply a dream. "Damn, him..." she said through her teeth.  
  
She decided that tomorrow was going to be a really long day, and she was still very tired, so she rolled over and slowly closed her eyes, yet unable to shake the eerie feeling that the dream left at the pit of her stomach. 


	2. The Gang

Chapter 2  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep..." She awoke yet another day to that obnoxious alarm...she hadn't even set it, but there it went, ringing on and on, with that incessant "Beep..." Without thinking she rolled over to face the loud object of her loathing, and smashed it with her fist. Needless to say, it stopped.  
  
Unfortunately, she was now wide-awake and she realized that there was no more sleep for her today. It was seven in the morning and she could have slapped herself for not unplugging the machine earlier.  
  
Then the thought of the group coming together brought her to her senses. There was a problem... she didn't know how to contact them. She rummaged through her old address books and she looked up the last available address and phone number of each person excluding Johnny. She grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and began her search.  
  
She started in alphabetical order, the first being Edis, and the last being Freddy.  
  
She called the number for Edis, and she got an answering machine... "Hey, you've reached Edis, I'm obviously not here right now, or I'm busy entertaining the many women who love me, so leave your name and number and I'll see if I wanna get back to you..." "Beep." She hung up. She hadn't talked to any of these men for about five years. How could she intrude on their lives? But then the thought of Johnny brought another thought to the forefront of her mind. If he turned her in, then what was stopping him from turning in the rest of the group?  
  
She called again, this time, right before the answering machine turned on, a woman answered who sounded kind of flustered. Obviously Edis had been busy since they last talked... "Is Edis, there?" she asked... "Sure sugah, one second...EDIS...there's someone on the phone for ya!" Jean heard a little bit of rustling on the other line and someone say "ouch," then his voice came on the line. "Hello??"  
  
"Edis, hi, this is Jean...remember me?" "Jean! Hey Girl what's up?" He asked. "Uh, not much Edis, but I wanted to talk to you about something very serious...can you meet the old group up at the warehouse at midnight?" She asked him... "Sure what's goin' on Jean?" He asked, obviously confused. "Just meet at the warehouse, okay?"  
  
Mike was next. It was always awkward talking to him. He was quiet and laughed very seldom, but he had a soft spot for Jean, and she was probably his only friend. "Hello?" came a deep husky voice. "Uh, Mike? Is that you?" Jean asked tentatively. "Yes," he answered. "Hi, Mike, It's Jean, can I ask you for a favor?" "Who is it, Jean?" He asked. "No, No Mike, I was wondering if you could meet me and the old group up at the Warehouse." She said, knowing what the answer was. "When?" He asked. "Midnight..." Click, he had hung up. "Soft spot, huh?" She said to herself.  
  
Joe was next although she skipped over his name, with the intention of talking to him last. "The Brain" was next on her list. Of all the people in her group, she knew that Teddy would be a safe bet with not being in jail. So far she had the luck she didn't expect.  
  
She dialed his number and listened for an answer. Then an automated machine answered... "I'm sorry the number you have dialed has been disconnected, or is no longer in service. Please hang up now."  
  
"Damn it!" She yelled. She knew her luck was too good to be true. "I wonder where he is..." As she was contemplating her phone rang. "Hello?" She asked. "Jean, it's Teddy. Sorry I was screening my calls, and I wanted to make sure that it was actually you calling." Teddy explained. "Then why was your phone disconnected?" Jean asked. "Jean, I do that so it gives me time to trace your number and see where the person is calling from, and who is calling." He said. "Oh..." was all Jean could say. "So what do you need, Jean? You wouldn't have called if you didn't need something." "I need you to meet me and the old group up at the old warehouse this evening at Midnight..." Jean said. "Alright, but what do you have up your sleeve?" Teddy asked skeptically. "You'll see." They hung up after a short good-bye.  
  
She should have guessed that he would pull something like that. Tony was her next call. She was pleased that she didn't get an answering machine with him. He was a huge flirt and he didn't give up, until of course the girl came home with him. Jean had seen it many times, and always laughed at the young naïve women who thought they were getting themselves into relationships. The funny thing with Tony is, that he never pulled that kind of stuff with Jean. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive enough, far from it, but he knew she could take him on, and not only that, but he had a respect for her that no woman was ever able to achieve with him. The conversation went well and he also agreed to meet.  
  
The young one was next. Freddy was Jean's main concern. He had been somewhat careless in the group, and there was nothing to stop him from messing up again and ending up in prison. He was Idealistic, and he was very good at everything he did as long as he kept his mind on what he was doing. "Freddy?" Jean asked when an older sounding woman answered the phone. "I'm sorry, he went to the grocery store to pick up some food, he should be back in around 10 to 15 minutes. Can I take a message?" She asked. "Yes could you tell him that Jean called, he should have my number..." Then Jean hung up after thanking the woman.  
  
Then it hit her, she was at the end of the list, and she still hadn't called Joe. She suddenly became nervous, and began getting weak at the knees. This happened whenever she thought about him. He was the man of her dreams, he had shown her many great things, and vowed that he would always be there for her. He was in a word perfect. When the group had split five years ago, she thought that it was best that they all try to stay as far away from each other as possible.  
  
Questions began flooding her mind like a plague, and she began to feel sick with every question. How could she face him? What would he be like? Does he have a new girl? Did he forget her? Then she thought about it. "People change, Jean, it is a part of life." She said to herself.  
  
She picked up the phone, took a deep breath and started dialing the number. It rang for a while and no one picked up. She was about to hang up, when a young woman's voice came to the phone. "Hello?" Jean's heart dropped to the floor. He did have someone else. She pulled the phone back to her ear. "Hello, my name is Jean Grey, is Joe there?" She asked. "Joe? No I think you have..." there was a pause, and then she said the one thing Jean wasn't prepared to hear. "No wait I think I know who you're talking about, yeah, Joe Lewis, right?" She asked. "That's correct." Jean answered, becoming increasingly worried. "Yeah, he went to prison about two years ago, for conspiracy to murder, and a long list of other crimes. You shouldn't mix with his kind..." She finished. "Thanks for the advice," Jean replied and hung up.  
  
So Joe was in Prison. What was she going to do? She needed him there. She couldn't explain it, but now that she knew where he was, it became an issue of security. This was not good...She glanced at her wall clock; it said that it was 2:30 in the p.m. That meant that she only had 9 1/2 hours left until everyone met. Could she risk getting him out of prison, she was a telepath/ telekinetic after all. She decided that she had no other option than to try and help him escape...  
  
"This is going to be fun..." She thought to herself. She couldn't help herself... 


End file.
